Where'd You Go
by shimokara
Summary: The aftermath of Raine's death. What happens when Kurt suddenly sees Raine? Is she really dead or are his eyes playing tricks on him? KurtRaine. Songfic.


**Where'd You Go**

Kurt walked sulkingly down the hall towards the kitchen. His stomach had been growling for days, and for once he'd rather starve. Raine had been killed not to long ago and his hopes of life seemed to have change because of it.

The poor blue fuzzy mutant had, had sympathy from everyone in the Institute. Their pity for him only made things worse. He'd tried getting out of the area, away from everyone so he could be alone, but that didn't seem to work to well.

Every so often, when he managed to escape everyone's pity for him, he would go to the graveyard and visit the one person who understood him the most. The only person who cared for him more than just a teleporter.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

"Why did you have to go?" Kurt asked to grave of his lover.

It has been only a few months, but it was still painful. This was the only way he could try to talk to her. Try to find the peace he wanted in his heart.

He felt the pain start to build even as he waited or at least hope for some kind of sign that this life was all a lie. He wanted this torture to end so he can hold the person he cared for most.

**She said**

**Some days I feel like shit**

**Some days I wanna quit**

**And just be normal for a bit**

**I don't understand why you have to always be gone**

**I get along but the trips always feel so long**

**And I find myself trying to stay by the phone**

**Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone**

**But I feel like an idiot working my day around a**

**Call that when I pick up I don't have much to say**

**So I want you to know it's a little fucked up**

**That I'm stuck here waiting**

**At times debating telling you that I've had it with you**

**And your career**

**Me and the rest of the family here**

**Singing where's you go?**

Kurt walked away from the grave and headed back towards the Institute. Everyone would be wondering where he was. From the corner of his eye he caught raven black hair.

His attention quickly turned towards the image and saw her. The person that seemed to make him happy. The person who haunted his dreams every night and sent chills up his spine.

"Raine!" He yelled to her.

She turned her gaze to him and he smiled. Those crimson eyes seemed to lighten with happiness at the blue fuzzy mutant.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

"Raine? Please tell me this is all a lie. Please."

She didn't speak. She only smiled at him even while the light shined around her. He took note of it while he stepped closer to her.

"Answer me Raine."

When he was close enough, she turned around and ran off. Where was she going? Why was she running form him all of a sudden? Kurt didn't hesitate with the questions. His mind was set on her as he chased him.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

**Please come back home**

"Raine! Come back! Stop, please, stop!" Kurt said as he teleported in front of her.

Just as Kurt reappeared Raine had disappeared. How could she have gotten away so fast?

Kurt tried to think of a place where him and Raine had spent a lot of time and the only place that popped in his mind was the cabin in Canada. That's where he could go. Maybe she wants him to go there. Maybe.

Kurt headed back to the Institute and before he could say or do anything, the professor was at entrance hall waiting.

"Don't stay there too long ok." He said with a smile.

Kurt nodded at the wheelchair bound man before heading upstairs to pack. He packed two weeks worth of clothes and left. He didn't need a car. The professor was letting him borrow the X-Jet for the two weeks he would be gone.

**Come back home**

**You know that place where you used to live?**

**Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs**

**Used to have a little party every Halloween**

**With candy by the pile**

**But now you only stop by every once and a while**

**(Shit) I find myself just filling my time**

**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind**

**I'm doing fine**

**And I'm planning to keep it that way**

**And you can call me if you find that you have something to say**

**And I'll tell you:**

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up**

**That I'm stuck here waiting**

**At times debating telling you that I've had it with you**

**And your career**

**Me and the rest of the family here**

**Singing where'd you go**

It wasn't even an hour before the blue mutant got to his destination. The cabin was still in good condition and when he went inside, it was the same as when him and Raine went.

To his dismay Raine wasn't there, but just in case he would stay for the two weeks. It would be good to have some kind of break. The next few days rolled by like nothing had happened. Kurt had dreamed of Raine a couple times and in the morning woke up with a smile on his face.

Like a dream a week went by and Kurt's feeling of loneliness and sadness seemed to fade. The aura of the place sent relaxation through his entire body.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

Kurt awakened one night and saw her again. Raine was standing at the end of the bed smiling at him. The same light not only surrounded her, but seemed to surround him as well.

"I've been waiting for you." She said happily.

"I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry if I've left for so long."

"I thought…I thought you were dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well. You saw wrong. I'm as good as alive."

"Oh, Raine. I've missed you so much."

Kurt was sitting by her now. He raised a hand and lightly grazed her cheek. There was wetness when he touched her cheek and that's when he realized she was crying. For the first time he she cried and he was there to hold her and comfort her.

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

**Please come back home**

"Kurt. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I wanted to see you."

"It's ok. You're here."

Kurt's fingers stroked through the thin strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eye. He let the tears fall from his eyes even as the light from around the disappeared.

"I love you Kurt." Raine said softly.

"I love you too."

This time Raine didn't disappeared.

"Raine. You were buried in a grave."

"No. Hyvel had created another one of me. Another clone. That's the one that was destroyed. I was on a mission, hunting somebody when it all happened. That's why Lloyd wasn't sad or anything. He knew I was ok."

**I want you to know it's a little fuck up**

**That I'm stuck here waiting**

**No longer debating**

**Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses**

**For why you're not around**

**And feeling so useless**

**It seems one thing has been true all along**

**You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone**

**I guess I've had it with you and your career**

**When you come back I won't be here**

**And you can sing it**

Kurt nodded. Hyvel was always such a bastard and loved to make clones. Kurt would kill him for that. For making him go through that much pain.

"What was with the light?"

"My mutation. It's been going a little…haywire…you could say. I can control it, but ever since this fight started I've kinda gotten the hang of it."

Kurt smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Ow. Not too hard. I'm sporting new scars ya' know."

"Sorry. Someone try to take your position again."

"No. Everyone's afraid to fight me now except Lloyd anyway, but he only does it for practice."

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

At the end of the two weeks, Kurt and Raine headed back to the institute. Logan who could smell them both a mile away seemed to smile with happiness. It was true.

"Raine's almost here." The Professor said.

"Why wouldn't you tell Kurt?" Logan asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's always best to let some find out on their own. It takes the heart away from it."

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so**

**Seems like it's been forever**

**That you've been gone**

**Please come back home**

Logan nodded and waited for the two to come inside. The X-jet could be heard landing even as the students gathered.

Kurt who seemed to be carrying Raine had entered the institute only to be mobbed by a bunch of happy mutants.

"Raine!" A few said as they laughed happily.

"If any of you crowed me anymore than you already are I'll make sure you're tonight's dinner." Raine said in a threatening tone that made everyone back away.

"You wouldn't do that to me. Would ya' kido?

The voice was unmistakable as a smile Logan came out of the crowd.

"I thought I lost my drinking buddy until I found out you were still a live."

"You will always have a drinking buddy Logan, cause I ain't going anywhere anytime soon."


End file.
